After The Bombs: The Awakening
by HydroLock
Summary: In the year 2038, just 7 year after the bombs fell, One teen working in a drug store found something he never would have expected... Now he goes around the city of South side scavenging around. finding anything he can lay his hands on. Just one problem... How will he survive?


After The Bombs: The Awakening

Chapter 1: "The Rude Awakening"

The year is 2038, Just 7 years after the bombs fell. The land is barren, covered in radioactive snow. This, Is your story.

As I wake up, I hear the faint sounds of water dripping onto something. I push myself off of my sleeping bag and scratch my head with my hand. I look around seeing that their would just be water dripping from the top of the cracked concrete roof. I get up and walk towards the ladders, sliding down and opening up my locker taking my clothes. Then grabbing my I-Mar1.32 Rifle with my Qm9 pistol, I'd sling my pack over my shoulder and strap on a gas mask. I screw new filters into the two slots and head out of "The Den".

I let out a small huff of air and think "Today, Is a new day.. Again." I climb the rusted and broken down cargo container. Dropping down, I land with a thud that shook the whole underground parking garage. I walk towards the climbing rope that would lead to the outside world and i start climbing. Once reaching the top I leap off and land onto the snow. Hearing the crunching made my back tingle and I feel the sweat off my back drip down slowly. I look out into the vast land and just see white, I exhale seeing white fog. I walk with my I-Mar1.32 rifle in my hand holding tight onto the grip.

After what felt like 15 minutes, i'd be in southside. Flashbacks would fill my mind haunting me of "That" day. Climbing over a snow mountain, I would see a small flickering light. Gripping onto my rifle i'd be cautious getting close to the flickering light to investigate what it may could have been, Raising my rifle i'd look through the scope and get closer. Stopping, i'd look down and find that their would be a flashlight in the snow, Grabbing the top part of the flashlight I'd pull. God how long is this flashlight? as I pull further a green hand would be holding it. Dropping it instantly, I'd aim my rifle down and without hesitation fire 2 rounds into the snow where the hand would be. The sounds of the bullets would echo throughout the forest nearby, A slight shiver running down my spine twitching with the air. I'd grab the flashlight and get backup, Red thick blood would soon coat the snow and a earry smell would be present. Walking around the red snow I make my way to the nearby Bar, glancing at the wall all the windows would be smashed and some snow would have been inside. 

Holding my grip tightly I enter the forbidden bar, looking at the sign saying "South Side Bar since 1994" Getting close I wipe some dust off the sign and then hear a light creaking sound, Flinching I would turn around with my rifle drawn and go near the second half of the bar and walk up the rigid stairs. With each step a creak would be heard, As I reach the top a dark shadow would be near the upper stairs that would lead to an upper apartment, It would be a human like figure. Getting close to the stairs I jolt looking up the stairs and see nothing. Rushing up the stairs I would aim my rifle across the room scanning it until I see the apartment door open and in front of me would be something I never expected…

A girl, Getting closer with my rifle pointed I realize that she does'nt know I am here. I slowly walk into the room and instantly feel my whole body go numb and a tingle down my chest. Stepping on the blue carpet, she would scavenge through the kitchen. She would have a black winter jacket with military grade black pants. Stepping closer a creak would sound and she would turn around instantly and look at me. I would fire 3 round nearing her knees and miss, she would sprint at me with a kitchen knife and attempt to jab my thigh. Grabbing her arm just near seconds before the knife would have entered my thigh, I would turn around holding her arm and put her arm against her back making her dropping the knife and pinning her against the wall. "Argh! What do you want! Can't somebody just scavenge peacefully!" She'd protest. Letting go of her arm she would roll to the side and get into a fighting stance. "I...I'm sorry.." I'd respond "You can't trust anybody here, It's either kill or be killed.." She'd rush at me, quickly stepping aside to avoid my body being slammed into the brick wall. She'd hit the wall and hold onto the wall. Trying to get a visual image of her I'd try to look at her face, She'd lift her head and started giving a death glare. Being paralyzed by the face I'd snap out and kneel down opening my pack. She'd get closer and look down at me, Pulling out a can of tomato soup i'd glance up for a second and before my eyes a shoe would be near my face and quickly moving my head It would hit the side of my cheek. Rolling to the side, ignoring the pain Without hesitation throwing the can of tomato soup right at her head knocking her out stone cold. Dropping to the floor with a loud thud, Feeling my cheek I flinch. Realizing that a chunk of my skin had been ripped off. Wiping more of the blood off my cheek stinging as I go, Briefly looking at my hand. The whole hand would be covered in blood. "Damn that was a hard it…" Looking back at the collapsed body I pick up my can and put it back. Sighing looking down at her I would start to think "Should I just help her…" Finally after deciding, i'd pick up her body and fireman carry her across my shoulder. Growing at the sheer weight of her. Resting her down neer a frozen keg, I would take out my knife and puncture the opening of the keg. Taking out my flask, I would put it beside the puncture area and wait as if some liquid was going to come out. Blood running down the side of my face dripping onto the wood. Looking down the barrel of the keg, I would find that the inside would be frozen. I would shove my knife down the barrel and try to loose the liquid inside. Stressed out I'd get up and kick the keg barrel, Then a wooden creaking sound would abruptly be heard. Quickly thinking, Trying to not get the girl hurt I would rub my hand on a pool of blood on the wood and rub it around her body and head, making it look like she had been already dead. Rolling to a nearby boiler, Heart furiously beating I would wait evidently. Peeking around the corner there would be a "Person" With a fireman outfit with a huge tank on his back and a military grade flamethrower. He would turn looking around the room and then turn towards the girl., My rifle would be pointed at the back of the man's head waiting to pull the trigger. He would stare at the girl and then kneel down then dragging his two fingers on the blood and feeling it. He would get up and turn around looking at the room. A muffled voice would sound from him as he was trying to speak. He would let out a small puff of flames which would disperse into multiple. Shortly after, aiming into his forehead. Soon spraying him with bullets. He would collapse onto the floor; then shortly q mountain of flames would erupt. Quickly running over to her, I would run down the stairs with her in my shoulders and exit the south side bar.

After what felt like one hour we would be arriving soon at the den. Looking to my side, her face would be innocently glimmering in the underground sewer. I turn back and look at the broken down neon sign saying, "tHe deN" Walking inside my boots would echo throughout the tunnel tipping and tapping, When I walk inside their would be around 5 people inside near their "Stores" I walk inside and quickly head into the housing department of the Den. I find an unoccupied bed and rest her down onto a bunk bed. Sitting down onto a nearby stool I would look down at her and let out a small sigh, Unscrewing one of my filters one of my close friends walks into the housing area. "Heh, Where'd you find that?" He'd question snickering. "None Of your business." I'd respond unscrewing my second filter. "Woah, no need to get ancey. We all are desperate.." He'd throw back, "It's not like I am going to eat her... Its called being humane." Responding sarcastically. Unstrapping my gasmask, my face would be covered in sweat. Getting off of the stool I would walk to my locker and pick out a shirt. "Wilson, I know you just came back from.. Urgh.. an Expedition. You gotta wait soon we Should Get a new member.." ASking questionably. "Well, I am going to wait, Dylan.." Responding whilst putting my shirt on. "Alright, I guess I will leave now. Don't want Gavin to drain all our drinking water.." He'd answer leaving the housing department. "Hey! at least i'm not misogynistic!" Yelling across the room. The yelling would have woken her up and her eyes would be a bright brown, Looking into her we'd meet eyes and stare hysterically. She'd lift her head looking around. "W-what happened?" "You.. Um,.." I'd say trying to avoid the conversation. She'd get up of the bed and look. "Oh... I'm back at the den.. I am guessing I had a bad dream." She'd say resting her head down on the pillow. "W-why were you looking at me, while I was sleeping?" "Well... I was actually going to go to my bunk and get something.. I just wanted to get a glimpse of who you were." "Oh, ok." Responding resting her head down continuing to rest. I'd lean on a wall sighing holding onto my nose-bridge, Thinking "Ughhh.. What have I gotten myself into…".

Hours pass very quickly, inside the bar that the den had installed a few months ago me and dylan would be playing 5 finger fillet. "Alright, your turn now dylan! Just 'try' To get something cut." Chuckling in response. "Heh, yeah right, don't you realize i've already been ahead for around 5 turns now…" Dylan would say sarcastically. In the corner of my eye that same girl would come out of the housing area and go into the dens bar. Me and dylan look at her and our eyes would meet. She would go up towards the kegs embedded into the wall and pour herself some beer. Shortly after she'd sit at the table where we'd be playing 5 finger fillet. "So, what are you boys playing?" Responding as if she was a mother "What does it look like?" Dylan saying sarcastically. "Playing with knives?", "No. It's called betting." "Oh, really? I bet you that i'll be able to throw that knife into that keg right there." She'd respond confidentially. "10 cents, and it's a deal." "deal." She would grab the knife and aim it towards the keg. She'd raise her hand and toss it forcefully into the keg, puncturing it. "Now, that 10 cents love?" Dylan would toss a handful of cents equaling to 10 cents. Sighing he would leave the bar and head out, She'd chug her whole flask and go up to the keg and fill her flask with the newly punctured hole. She'd mask the hole and sit down at the table. "So.. What's your name?"

"W..wilson." "Amy.." She'd reach her hand out for a handshake, we'd shake hands. Her hands would be very cold and brittle but at the sametime very strong. Letting go I would stand up and head out of the den's bar and go to the housing area opening up my locker, Grabbing my gasmask and then shortly after strapping it onto my face. Amy would walk by and look, "I feel like I remember you from somewhere.." She'd ask getting closer tilting her head. I gulp feeling pressure build up inside of me. "You- You were the one that attacked me!". Turning around I'd sigh and deeply say "Look, I don't like hurting people, But I take caution first.." "Doesn't mean throwing a can of tomatoes at me!" She'd protest, "Look, I am deeply sorry. I tried offering you something.." "Why don't you get leaving, You don't belong here anyway.." She'd turn around and walk, Cutting her off I would respond "You know, I lived in the den my whole life... I was born here, raised here, and cared here… " "How long have you stayed here?" She'd seem nervus in an instant and started to gitter. "Um.. o-one week.." SHe'd mutter; I'd snicker "I think YOU don't belong here.." She'd walk inside the housing area and head behind the concrete wall and open a locker. Ignoring her opening a locker taking out my weapons and pack strapping it to my back. Sliding on my jacket I would screw on some new filters and before leaving, I would check behind the wall and Amy would no longer be there. Nudging it away I would head out of the den from the sewers and into southside.

Stepping foot out of the den, I would take a breath of filtered air and hold my rifle, opening my pocket I would take out a pair of keys. Going behind the crashed cargo container I would snap it open with the stock of the rifle and push the doors open. Looking inside I would sit on the snowmobile and turn it on. The engine would roar to life and be gulping gas. Throttling out of the cargo container I would go full speed onto the westside bridge and go over to westside near whitemens bay. Looking ahead on the bridge there would be a group of people wearing red and metal suits. "Oh, god what have I gotten myself into…" The group of people would stop and look at the incoming vehicle, One of them would raise a hand and they would all draw their weapons, They would have ak-47's with green tipped rounds. "OH CR-" Just then a spray of bullets would burst through the bridge and landing on the road next to me spraying concrete shrapnel everywhere. Strafing around, The snowmobile would be roaring loudly. Looking behind me I'd see another person with a long rifle then aiming shortly firing a round going straight into one of the group ahead's visor shattering the insides sending it flying, Throttling fast a round would hit the snowmobile and would catch on fire. Throttling it more The flames would grow bigger and more vicious. Another round behind me would pass and hit the person in front sending it flying. More bullets would scatter through the bridge and would sound like a full on war. Getting close to the group on individuals I would realize they would be S.E.A.L.S with SEA armour. Sato, Electronic, Amour. Throttling harder I would be 10 seconds away from the S.E.A.L Group. Leaping off of the snowmobile The sniper round behind me hit the inside of the gas tank and exploded the whole snowmobile along with the S.E.A.L.S sending some into the Ocean, Looking behind me the person would then aim the rifle towards me. Scouring around the bridge I'd pick up a metal sheet from the floor and guard myself. Then a rifle round would penetrate through it just nearly hitting my arm.. Unholstering my rifle I would hold it up with my right arm and lean to my right side and look. Another round would fly past me. Aiming the rifle I would breath in and fire a round into the person's thigh. THe person would kneel down in pain and yell something inaudible. Then the person would fall to the ground, confused I'd get up and look carefully holding my rifle. Another person would be there with a black bandana and a red winter jacket, and military grade pants. Raising my rifle the person would raise their hands. Then lowering their bandana, It would have been amy. Running up to her asking "Why did you follow me?!" "because, I knew you were going to get into a fight." "No I wasn't.." Responding "Then what is this?" She'd respond confidently pointing towards the dead body with a rifle. "True... " Looking around the body finding out that he'd been shot in the head. "Oh, common did you really need to kill him?" "What else could I have done, throw him off the bridge?" Responding sarcastically. Snickering to the sarcastic joke I'd get serious. "Ok, I think we should start going to west side because. That gunfight." Pointing behind me "Cause a lot of ruckus. Plus we killed around 5 S.E.A.L.S… If the USCPF don't get us I don't know what will.." (United States Civilization Preservation Force) "I mean the MEB already hate them." (Maior Exército Brasileiro) "Well, I think we should get going the PRT like coming to gunfights and scavenging for anything they can find.." (People's Republic of Tidewater)

Walking on the snow, with sweat dripping down our back, we'd see a building which had two smoke large smoke stacks on top. "It's a power plant.." Getting closer their would be people on the roof and one person with a mounted PKP machine gun with the sides covered with sandbags. "You stay behind me ok Amy?" She'd nod her head and the two of us would walk slowly without our weapons draw. As soon as we got into their line of sight the mounted machine gun turned towards us and locked onto us like a heat seeking missile. A loud voice would be heard echoing through the beaten down concrete power plant.. "State Your Business here!" A loud strong voice would be heard, "W-we're here just for scavenging we bring no har-" A bullet would land right next to us from the mounted PKP turret. "Don't let'em in.." We'd overhear "Feed them to the hounds.." Whispering to Amy about what would happen the mounted PKP turret would turn and look down at us. Then a mechanical turning sound would burst out of the turret, We look at each other "RUN!" We both sprint towards the turret, with bullets hitting the snow and splattering it everywhere. I would push myself up against the metal panel and hear the firing stop, As a slight sigh of relief I would look around and try to find Amy. She'd be laying on the snow about 5 m away from me. "AMY!" I'd yell. Quickly, upholstering my pistol and bashing the door. Gunfire would come through the broken down power station and quickly aiming firing 5 rounds into the man. Quickly getting closer going up the steps, I would realise that this man would be a militia a part of the "MEB". Leaning on the wall I'd peek seeing more militia would be going down the steps, Rolling through the doorway I'd aim and fire 4 rounds into each of their heads. The body's would collapse onto the floor with a loud thud, Carefully walking up the stairs the mounted pkp turret would be aiming into the stairs. Blind Firing above I'd hit the main man's kneecap shattering it. The PKP turret would start firing rounds. Bullets would go flying through the air making the loudest and annoying sound, Feeling like I was near my end, Closing my eyes and thinking, "What Happens Next?..."


End file.
